Diskussion:Pandorea
Dieser Wikipedia-Eintrag ist eine Zusammenarbeit von Pandorea und Raykor (Yveron). Jegliche Bearbeitung dieses Eintrages, der nicht von diesen beiden stamt, wird mit sofortiger Wirkung rückgängig gemacht. :Sicher nicht. Formatierung und Aufbau hat sich nämlich an den hiesigen Wiki-Standard zu halten. Folglich habe ich jene geändert. -- 04:19, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) : :Das is ja auch konform ^^. Wir meinten auch Einträge, die die Geschichte in irgendeiner Weise verändern, von der wir nichts wissen. LG Pando (Wiki-Mitglied Alendriel) ---- * D-20 Gesinnung stimmt nicht mit der Norm über ein (Abgearbeitet) *"Pandorea verließ mit knapp 5 Jahren Gilneas und kam in ein Waisenhaus." Ich denke nicht, dass man mit fünf Jahren schon gezwungen ist, ein Handwerk zu erlernen. Desweiteren bin ich fest der Meinung, dass ein fünfjähriges Mädchen nicht den Willen aufbringen kann, seine Mutter der Art zu nerven, dass sie gleich ins Waisenhaus gesteckt wird. Eine Trachtprügel, wäre da wohl viel logischer. Und das deine Menschenfrau schon mit 5 Jahren wusste, was sie mal im Leben machen will, ist echt erstaunlich. Andere laufen in dem Alter Schmetterlingen hinter her und wälzen sich vor Freude im Dreck *"bis sie am Hofe des dortigen Adels mit ungefähr 15 als Schneiderin angestellt wurde. " Naja, da wird man doch normal erst Lehrling, oder? *Woher kam denn die Gier nach Magie? Man wird nicht einfach gierig. Wenn sie keinerlei Kontakt zu Magie hatte bis dato, dann hat sie lediglich den "Wunsch Magie wirken zu können". Anders als Bei Blutelfen können Menschen keine einfachen Zauber von Natur aus wirken *Sie ist eine Dienerin des Schattenhammers, wohl so mächtig, dass ihr die "Ehre" gebührt, als Hüller für einen parasitären Dämon zu dienen. Ihre Finger brodeln vor Magie und sie kann gar nicht anders als weiter zu machen. Doch dann aus heiterem Himmel, will sie alles hinwerfen. Das ist inkonsequent. Man wendet sich nicht so einfach von der Magie ab *Sind Seelensteine nicht nur Engine? Und selbst wenn, würde deine HExe wirklich die Macht besitzen, einen mal so eben her zu stellen? *Der Laden wird wohl sehr begeehrt sein, als das man ihn so einfach mit paar Goldresten aufkaufen kann. Schreibe doch einfach, dass sie das Gold eines Schattenhammermitgliedes veruntreut hat und dadurch die enorme Summe aufbringen konnte, um sich dieses Geschäft zu eigen zu machen. *Naja und so weiter. Überarbeite dein Konzept, ich denke es gibt viele Stellen, die einfach etwas merkwürdig wirken *nicht böse gemeint* Daniru01 09:09, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) @Daniru01, Wurde alles zur Kenntnis genommen, es gibt immer und überall ein paar Unreimheiten, nicht nur hier bei Pandorea. Das man mit 5 Jahren gezwungen worden ist ein Handwerk auszuüben, war im Mittelalter, welches World of Warcraft "ÄHNELT" doch sehr üblich. Die Drecksblagen sollten sich ja auch nützlich machen. ALles mit einem Schlag hingeworfen hat sie verrsucht, demnoch wird sie immer wieder eingeholt. Dies werden wir dann auch mit der Zeit noch ergänzen. Manche Engine ist Teil des RP's, einen Seelenstein ist mir immernoch lieber als Vampiere, katzenelfen und sonstiges. Also ein kleiner Kompromis den man eingehen kann. Aber desweiteren danke ich für die Hinweise und Tipps. Wir werden über den Text nochmal drüberschauen und die kleineren Makel beheben. Yveron 11:24, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) ----